


Joy

by whitqvixlin



Series: Arcana Oneshots [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anniversary, Comfort, Cute, F/F, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Female Protagonist, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Love, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Marriage Proposal, No Spoilers, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, i had to add that im sorry lucio lovers, if you're reading this give kudos lmao, is it weird i like both julian and portia, it's definitely weird, lOl HaHa NoThInG hApPeNeD, nobody's gonna read this, ok damn, oof, portia's so damn adorable man im in love, pretend you didnt read that, proposal, wow idk why im writing all of this, you read nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitqvixlin/pseuds/whitqvixlin
Summary: Kyra is excited to embark on a new adventure with Portia, but she feels there are secrets being kept.
Relationships: Apprentice & Portia Devorak, Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Portia Devorak/Original Character(s), Portia Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Arcana Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688341
Kudos: 12





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> omfg im so gay for portia like wo w  
> i've been reading TONS of fanfics about the arcana and some of them just ruin my opinions of the characters and i try not to let that happen but  
> since there aren't many portia fics this doesn't happen  
> all of the portia fics i read are adOrABLE

I set out from the shop at around 6 in the morning, eager to begin another adventure with Portia and Julian. Mostly Portia. We've been together for three years, and this was our second trip on her ship. First, we went to Nevivon, and now, as my decision, we're travelling to Venterre. I had heard about the beautiful views and fine wine, and thought it would be a nice vacation for us, and Portia had agreed.

Speak of the devil.

I spot her, pirate outfit and all, grinning brightly and waving, her arms flailing around in the air.  
"Come on, slow poke!" She exclaims, and only a second later, she comes running. Launching herself into my arms, she nearly knocks me to the floor in excitement.   
"Aw, I've missed you! Why'd you take so long to get here, we were supposed to leave ages ago!!" She fusses, kissing me firmly on the lips, preventing me from replying.  
When I finally break away, I grin and wrap my arms around her waist. 

"Well, I got some pie, aand..." I pull a small package out of my bag, waving it in the air in front of her face. "The best bread pudding in town!"  
She gasps, and pulls me into the tightest hug I've ever felt. "You know me so well Kyra, thank you!!"   
I open up my bag, and she has a small peek inside. "Ah, and beer! Tasteful." She hums, pressing another light kiss on my cheek. "You're the best."  
"No, love, that's you." I reply, and start leading her back to the ship.

Julian sees us from the crow's nest, and starts yelling at the top of his lungs, as if I was deaf.  
"Ah, I see the lovebirds are here! Ready to begin our journey to Venterre, are you!?"  
"You're aware people are still sleeping at this time, Ilya?" I shout back, earning an embellished shrug from the doctor.  
"No sleep for the wicked, that's what I say! It's not my fault they're not early risers!"  
  
Portia issues a loud shush, then bumps the hull of the ship with her palm. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?"   
I nod. "She really is the best ship I've ever seen."   
"I was talking about you, Kyra." Portia chuckles, and I nudge her arm. She catches my hand and I turn around. She pulls my hand around her waist, pressing herself against me. Our noses touching, I feel her hot breath on my cheeks, and her soft arms around my neck.  
She grins, our lips about to interlock when-

"Are you done over there?! We have to go soon, unless you'd like to cancel the trip!" Julian exclaims, and Portia rests her head on my collarbone, sighing.  
"God, damnit Ilya, do you have to ruin everything?!?!" Portia yells, tipping her head back. I squeeze her arm and pull her into the ship, giggling.  
As soon as my boots hit the deck, I immediately head for the cabins. Portia follows me, and I hear Julian groan as we both leave him to open the sails by himself. She pulls me into a room off to my right.

She shuts the door behind me.  
"Where were we exactly?"   
I kiss her softly, holding her hips up to mine. She runs her fingers through my hair, and pulls back.  
"Ah, I remember now." She smiles into my lips, and pulls me closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Portia looks out the cabin window, undoing the band containing her wild ginger hair.  
"Ah- I have to go help Julian with, the stuff.."  
I raise an eyebrow.   
"The stuff?"  
"Yeah, he must need help with something or other, y'know, stuff!"  
I continue to look at her weirdly. "Do you mind if I come and help with this stuff?"  
Portia shakes her head frantically.   
"No, of course! We'll probably be looking at the maps and stufff.." She rambles, and I give her a quick peck on the lips, silencing her.  
"Alright then, let's go." I throw on my previous clothes with a red scarf around my waist, and she slips on a pair of cute, navy blue sailor pants and her white blouse.

Julian spots us leaving the cabins, and spreads his arms out to the open sea.  
"You two missed all the views! How long were you in there, an hour?"  
After noticing my ruffled hair and mismatched clothes, he wiggles his eyebrows and leans against a barrel.  
"Well, looks like you two were getting busy, huh? What are you celebrating?" He asks, shooting a look at Portia.  
"Don't even ask." She jokes, punching Julian's arm.  
"Ow, what was that for?" He whines, walking after her like a wounded dog.

I can't help but grin like an idiot, following them to the back of the ship. When I arrive, Portia looks aloof, fiddling with the hem of her pockets. She glances up at me a few times, quickly looking back down to the map.  
Ah, she's worried about Venterre, I think. When I had suggested it a few weeks earlier, she had expressed concern, though she never explained why. I decide not to ask, and instead head over to Julian (Against my better judgement)  
"Hello, Kyra, have you come to help?" He asks, long legs propped up on the low railing of his ship.   
"What exactly with?" He flips his chair around so his arms rest on the back. "Well, Kitchen duty, of course. I've heard that you're a wonderful cook, and I thought you could help me."  
That's ridiculous.  
"Kitchen duty? It's still morning."  
"Nevertheless, cooking takes time." He settles the interrogation with a flourish of his arms. "Well, would you like to get started?"  
"I thought I was helping you."   
"You are!" He exclaims, jogging towards the opposite side of the ship. "Thanks Kyra!"

I sigh, gazing at Portia while she and Julian talk. Her flaming curls fall to her hips, cascading around her shoulders like a veil. I can feel my face heating up, and I quickly abandon my thoughts with a shake of my head. A veil? It's very soon to be thinking about that kind of stuff.   
But then again... My gaze returns to her face once again, the freckles on her cheeks, her full, smiling lips. I wouldn't mind much if we were together for the rest of our lives. 

Portia's face grows uneasy, a nervous smile on her face as she speaks to Julian. They seem deep in discussion, probably talking about the long and complex route we're taking to Venterre. I sling my satchel over my shoulder, making a mental note to speak to her later as I head to the Galley for kitchen duty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julian splutters, ungracefully coughing into the crook of his elbow.   
"W-well.."   
Portia and I sit on either side of the quaint table, rightfully ignoring Julian's show. He leans back from the small wooden bowl of stew, and raises his eyebrows, grinning crookedly.  
"Well, let's just say it's not quite near Mazelinka's cooking, no offence Kyra."  
"Offence taken, thank you." I remark, sighing. "You were the one that ditched kitchen duty, therefore you will eat the food I make you. Unless you'd like to go without dinner?"  
Julian glances back at the bowl, a mixture of fear and amusement in his eyes. Portia makes a mock copy of his expression and flicks his forehead, earning a small gasp.  
"Oh, pipe down and finish it you goose, Kyra worked hard!"

Julian throws his hands up, admitting defeat. "Alright, fine! I don't see the need to assault me, Pasha, I'm simply giving critique." He reasons, then finally digs in to his share of food. I fist bump the air, making Portia chuckle

"I don't think it's so bad, Ilya's just a drama queen. It tastes pretty okay!" She winks. "At least I'm the cook in the relationship, that gives me the power.." I giggle and squeeze Portia's hand, and she idly strokes the back of my fingers with her thumb. Completely unaware that Julian had left the room, I turn to look for him, but find that even his bowl is gone.  
"Well, at least he has _some_ decency," I rise to take my bowl and push my chair in. "the same can't be said for his manners!" I yell, and I hear the slam of a door in response.  
Portia grins and takes her own bowl, following me through the kitchen, dropping off the dishes and going up to the deck. She takes my hand, letting out a sigh of relief when she sees my eyes widening.

The top deck is decorated with clusters of lanterns hanging from ropes, casting a warm glow onto the deck. As I glance around, I see them everywhere, even in the crow's nest. I notice Portia grinning brightly in my peripheral, and I turn to nudge her arm.  
"What is this for?" I joke, and see her face turn red, eyes staring at me in surprise. "W-well, it's our third anniversary! You thought I'd forget?"   
I walk over to the railings and set my chin on my hand, overlooking the ocean.   
  
"Well, no, but you **did** forget that our anniversary is in two days." I state, looking back at her as she comes to my side.  
"I was impatient, I wanted this one to be special, to really be unforgettable." I catch her staring at me, sparkle in her eyes, and she immediately looks away. Strange, she's never refrained from showing affection. In fact, sometimes she's too brave for her own good, 'accidentally' leaving the door open while she's changing, knowing full well I'll sneak a look.   
"Are you okay?" I ask, settling my hand on her back. She stares out at the ocean, nerves plain on her face.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?"   
  
She snaps back into reality, looking back at me.  
  
"Um.. Ah, sorry, I've been spacing out a lot today, I'm fine." She mutters, wringing her hands, as if it couldn't be obvious enough.  
  
"Portia..." I take both her hands in mine, forcing her to face me, gold eyes to blue. "If you're worried about Venterre, we don't have to go anymore. We could go somewhere else, maybe a quiet, alluring town, with the most talented bakers in the world?"   
  
She seems shocked, her blue-grey eyes boring deep into mine.  
  
"N-no, I'm not worried about Venterre! I'm excited to go there, I really am!"  
"Then why have you been acting off all day?"

She sighs, and looks back out to the sea. I follow her movements, staring down at my hands. I decide to just listen to her, and not to butt in like I usually do.  
"I should just tell you the truth shouldn't I?" She takes my left hand. "I've changed a lot since we met, and you must forgive me for saying this, but so have you, whether you realize it or not. You've become this amazing, beautiful person that I love with all my heart, and..."  
  
She catches my look. "Not that I didn't love you before! I'm just saying you've changed, you've become.. Wiser, even more stunning than before, if that's even humanly possible." I smile, and she sighs, squeezing my hand.  
"I love spending time with you, being with you, loving you. Uh.." I hear her fidgeting with something, and she sighs loudly.  
" **Oh, to hell with it!!** " I hear a thump to my left and turn to see Portia on one knee, holding out a small box.

All words escape me in this moment, and, surprisingly, Portia seems to have lost her vocabulary as well. She opens the box, revealing a small silver ring, It's design is simple, yet ostentatious in it's design, with intricate curves, most likely depicting the ocean waves. Portia raises her arm to wipe her already damp eyes, and continues, wearing a wide grin that melts my heart a thousand times over.  
"I love you so much, and I've been contemplating this day for about a year-" She breaks off, sobbing. "Aah, I should be able to hold it together, um..!" She clears her throat.  
"You're an amazing person, and you're so strong, and gorgeous, and every time I look into your golden eyes, I think, how do I deserve you?"

I slowly sink down to kneel in front of her. "Portia-"  
She lets out a nervous laugh, and I can see her legs wobbling.  
"So, I should ask the question now- Kyra, will you-"  
"YES! Yes, of course!!" I fling myself at her, tackling her to the ground in ecstasy. She lets out a sharp breath, hugging me tightly, pushing all the air out of my lungs.   
"I knew you would say yes, I just didn't think you would say it so quickly!" She exclaims, still tangled in my embrace. I press a long, sweet kiss to her lips and give her a curious look.  
"How long did you think I would take to say yes to the love of my life?" I ask, and she kisses me again, smiling into my lips. 

"I love you."

"And I you, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i really wanted to use the word ostentatious, thanks httpstarks
> 
> final note, after editing and stuff:  
> this sounds rushed af why does everything i make let me down
> 
> sike that wasn't the final note you thought  
> i read this again over a month later and this legit made me smile so yeah


End file.
